Episode 80 - Whistle While you are a snail! Transcript
(The episode begins at the Snail-Clubhouse) French Narrator: Ahh, Spring time in Bikini Bottom. Gary and his snail-friends are inside their clubhouse watching a Saturday morning T.V. show. "The Adventures Of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy". Enjoy a bowl of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Grand cereal and wearing the official Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy breakfast bitters! (This starts where all 22 snails watched the show come on) T.V. Announcer: Mermaid Man! Fleet and forceful! (Zooms in to the T.V. screen) By the power of Neptune! Aided by his young lord......aided by his young lord. (Barnacle Boy fell next to Mermaid Man and got up) Protecting the sea with fleets of strength and agility! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy did some stretches until their backs get cracked) Mermaid Man: To the chiropractor! Away!...! T.V. Announcer: By beating a rogue gallery of villains. Like the Sinister Slug. (Barnacle Boy punches it and the word "PROP" appears) The Atomic Flounder! (Mermaid Man kicks it and the word "CARDBOARD" appears) And the dreaded Jumbo Shrimp! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy swings and punches it and the word "LAME" appears) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy unite! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy put their rings together which made a spark and the tittle "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" appears on the T.V. screen) Realistic Fish Head: Hey kids! Are you ready for this years contest!? All 22 Snails: We're ready!! We're ready!! Realistic Fish Head: For this years competition we get to name this years biggest fans of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! And the winner is... (All 22 Snails get nervous while their teeth chatters) Jerry real life Snail. Dan: Aww we work forever to play together so hard making a life sized mannequins of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Spike: Yeah. Who needs this contest anyway? Realistic Fish Head: For these he makes a life sized mannequins out of Krabby Patties Statues of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Boss: Hey! Jerry the real life snail stole our idea! Phone: (To Realistic Fish Head while speaking through to him) Realistic Fish Head: What's that? Oh. It appears I made a slight error of pronunciation. The real name of the winner is... (Shakes up and down for the winner) Gary the Snail!!! All 22 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Gary: WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Oh I wonder what our prize will get here! Daniel: It's right here! (Takes out a whistle) Gary: Can it be? It is! A Whistle Signal! (Manly Voice) FROM THE ADVENTURES OF MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY! AS SEEN ON T.V.! (In a high pitched male voice) Daniel, where did you get this? Daniel: I got it which is for snails only. Gary: Yes. I wonder if it still works. Snellie: Maybe if you can blow into it, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy will come in. Lary: Yeah. Go on and give it a try. I want to see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Daniel: I got it inside my shell while I was enjoying the fresh air. (Takes out another whistle from inside his shell) Wanna blow it with me? Gary: Sure! I'm going to try it out right now! (He and Daniel slither outside the clubhouse enjoying the fresh air and blows their whistles when we cut to Shady Shoals where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy woke up from the couch they're sitting and hears the whistles) Mermaid Man: The Conch Signal! (He and Barnacle Boy got up from the couch and Barnacle Boy salutes) To the invisible boatmobile! (Now he and Barnacle Boy got back down on the couch and goes down through the entrance to the Mermalair. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy landed on the invisible boatmobile) Barnacle Boy: Uh, Mermaid Man? Mermaid Man: Yes, Barnacle Boy? Barnacle Boy: We're not in the invisible boatmobile are we? Mermaid Man: Uh nope. (He and Barnacle Boy fell down on the target and tries to find the invisible boatmobile high and low) Barnacle Boy: This is going to be tough finding the invisible boatmobile we built. Mermaid Man: Boatmobile? Where are you? Come out come out where ever you are. Barnacle Boy: It's gotta be here somewhere... (Hits the invisible boatmobile by bumping into it) Oh, Mermaid Man I think I... Mermaid Man: Found it! (Starts the engines when the gas shoots flames on Barnacle Boy) C'mon get a move on son. We haven't got all day. Barnacle Boy: (Got on the invisible boatmobile next to Mermaid Man) Ignition on! (Pushes the invisible button) Mermaid Man: Throttle on! (Pulls the invisible lever as the invisible boatmobile Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are on drives outside out of the Mermalair and goes outside near Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Gary and Daniel slithers back inside the Snail-Clubhouse with all 20 snails along with their whistles) Gary: Maybe the whistles doesn't work anymore. Edward: Maybe the whistles you two blew isn't loud enough. Penney: You should blow em really hard so they can hear. Pat: Meow. (Suddenly the invisible boatmobile they hear came to park the front door from the outside) Mermaid Man: Activated Torpedo mode! FIRE!!! (Crashes through the clubhouse wall) Mermaid Man! Barnacle Boy: (Crashes through the clubhouse door) And Barnacle... (The door crashes down as Barnacle Boy fell on his face with an oof) ... Boy. Gary: I can't believe it you guys! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in our clubhouse! Snellie: C'mon let's go say hi! Daniel: Alright! Little Dollar: Shake it! Yo-yo: Rock and Roll! Rocky: Welcome heroes! Pat: Meow. (Barnacle Boy got up and pops his head out of the door) Gary: Excuse me I'm... Mermaid Man: (Point to Gary) Oh my Neptune. This snail can really talk. Oh blast us! We're too late! Barnacle Boy: Ohhh please. He's not a talking snail he's a SpongeBob's pet snail again. Mermaid Man: Oh yeah. Uh good to see you lad. Say Barnacle Boy, we got to find out where that whistle came from. Gary: Oh that was us. We snails blew the whistle. Mermaid Man: Really? I never heard of snails before. Who are you all? Gary: I'm Gary. And these are my snail friends! Snellie: I'm Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. Little Dollar: I'm Little Dollar. Yo-yo: I'm Yo-yo. Rocky: I'm Rocky. Mary: Bon juor. I'm Mary! Muffsies: Like hi! I'm Muffsies. Petey: I'm Petey. Billy: I'm Billy. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Eugene: I'm Eugene! Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Meow! Foofie: I'm Foofie. And I used to be a butler snail. Welcome heroes. Boss: Hello! I'm Mary's Ex-boyfriend. And I'm the leader of all the snails at Snail Park. But you can call me Boss. And these are my boys Dan and Spike. Spike: Hey, Heroes. Long time no see. Dan: Yeah. Pleasure to meet you, Heroes. Barnacle Boy: Please to meet you Snail-Friends we never met before. Mermaid Man: Alright where's the danger son? Bring it on! Bring it on!! Gary: Don't worry. There's no danger. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: No danger? Barnacle Boy: Look! There has to be danger you blew the whistle and when you blow... uh... When did you snails learn how to talk? Gary: Thanks to Mary's Ex-boyfriend - Boss we snails will be able to talk like real fish. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Mermaid Man: They don't tell us anything anymore. Barnacle Boy: Look Snails, You're house pets and you always will be. Mermaid Man: So what is this place anyway? Snellie: This is outside Snail-Park. A snail of our own species. Lary: And this is our Snail-Clubhouse which now you two are in. Mary: We can show you how to sit around the table just like us. Barnacle Boy: This clubhouse does look familiar just before you snails blew the whistle. Mermaid Man: That's right. The whistle is the only responsibility. We're Duty bound to help where ever it sounds. Barnacle Boy: But you only blow them when there's trouble. Or they'll be trouble you got that? Gary: Yes sirs! Eugene: Don't worry. We'll blow the whistles in case of an emergency. Billy: That is if the monsters come to eat us snails here. Mermaid Man: Good Snails!! (He and Barnacle Boy left the clubhouse) Barnacle Boy: C'mon c'mon c'mon. They're serving meatloaf today. Mermaid Man: Oh goody. (He and Barnacle Boy walk off back to Shady Shoals) Gary: Don't worry, Mermaid Man. You can always count on us snails on everything. We'll blow our whistles only for the big emergencies. Snellie: If the monsters come to our clubhouse, we'll call you! Lary: Yeah. Don't forget we have to scream for help before you come over! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Shady Shoals where Barnacle Boy is knocking on the door waiting for Mermaid Man to come out of the bathroom) Barnacle Boy: Would you hurry up in there! And save me some hot... Puffy Fluffy Monster: (Off screen) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! All 22 Snails: (Off screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Puffy Fluffy Monster: (Off screen) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Mermaid Man: (Comes out of the bathroom crashing the door on Barnacle Boy) The Conch Signal!! Come young worth!! (Runs off) Barnacle Boy: (Muffled) Coming. (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy got on the invisible Boatmobile and drives all the way to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy came to protect the snails and saw the Puffy Fluffy Monster) Mermaid Man: Dear Neptune! It's the most hideous monster I've ever seen in our lives! Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! (Sticks out his four long tongues) Gary: Please don't eat us, Puffy Fluffy! Pat: (Scared) MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWREOOOOOW!!! Barnacle Boy: What? I came here to Snail-Park to save you snails from a monster named Puffy Fluffy?! Gary: Barnacle Boy, SpongeBob named that monster since he was a mini eel and it's a full grown monster who's about to eat me! Barnacle Boy: That doesn't make sense. We can't take good care of you snails when a monster's after you we have to be prepared for emergencies. Mermaid Man: Barnacle Boy, think about it. The emergencies don't go often as they used to. Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! Barnacle Boy: Alright okay. You could scream or blow the whistle every once in a while. Just give us something to do when we... (Picks up Puffy Fluffy Monster who was heavy) Show up! All 22 Snails and Mermaid Man: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Pat: Meow!! Meow!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to Shady Shoals where Barnacle Boy is enjoying his soup) Alaskan Bull Worm: (Off screen) GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!! All 22 Snails: (Off screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Mermaid Man: Danger! (Grabs Barnacle Boy. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy gone outside to help all 22 snails from the Alaskan Bull Worm at Snail-Park by picking him up together) Appetizer: Blraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy came to Snail-Park to save all 22 snails from The Appetizer) Cave Monster: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy came to Snail-Park to save all 22 snails from The Thousand Eyed Green Cave Monster. That night, Gary and Daniel blew their whistles outside and back inside Mermaid Man reads the storybook to all 22 snails and Barnacle Boy is holding a tray filled with Milk and Cookies. The next morning Gary and Daniel blew their whistles over and over and over and over until...) Barnacle Boy: Alright that's it! Gimme those! (Snatches Gary and Daniel's Whistles) You snails are running us racket! Mermaid Man: (Drags himself on the grass) Must... Must answer... The clarion call! Oof! (He collapse) Barnacle Boy: We're exhausted! Gary: We're sorry, Barnacle Boy. We didn't mean it we... just wanted to spend time with you. All 22 Snails: (Sobbing) You're our heroes!! Barnacle Boy: It's too late for that contest winners! I'm going to destroy these whistles with my... (Echoes) SULFUR VISION!! (Uses sulfur vision on the two whistles but it's too slow and soon he panted and puts two whistles in his pocket) I'll destroy it when I get back to the uhh Mermalair. And as for you... Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Mermaid Man: Pat is right, Barnacle Boy. Don't squash their enthusiasm. No snails couldn't handle crime themselves. Besides, they could be heroes of tomorrow... Or the villains. Besides, I remember when you and SpongeBob and me teamed up together as heroes of Bikini Bottom. (Holds the photo of him, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob in the invisible Boatmobile from the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy ll") Barnacle Boy: You don't even remember breakfast you ol' coot. All 22 Snails: (Crying) MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Mermaid Man: Maybe the whistles are too much responsibility. But how would you like you snails perform a trip in Bikini Bottom on Patrol? (All 22 Snails stopped crying) Gary: Really?! Mary: Do you really want us too?! Snellie: We get to be your sidekicks?! Foofie: For real?! Lary: Are ya?! Are ya?! Mermaid Man: Of course! Barnacle Boy: What?! Mermaid Man: To the Invisible Boatmobile!! (He and all 22 snails ran to the Invisible Boatmobile and Barnacle Boy became jealous. All 22 Snails, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are driving the Invisible Boatmobile through the town of Bikini Bottom) All 22 Snails: (Singing) Oh Jingle bells! Mermaid Man smells! Barnacle Boy layed an egg! The Invisible Boatmobile lost a wheel and... Boss: Hey! Do you heroes mind if I can drive since I'm the leader of all the snails at Snail-Park? Barnacle Boy: Drive? What do you know about driving the Invisible Boatmobile? Boss: Tons! Like the wind shield wipers are right here! (Pushes the Invisible Self Destructed button) Barnacle Boy: Don't touch that button it's a... (The invisible Boatmobile Exploded with a boom which all 22 snails Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are on) ...Self Destructed Button. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy on top of the building looking around for a sight) Mermaid Man: When your patrol in the city, you'll always have to be vigilant. On your toes. Constantly alerted. Always expect the unexpected. Lary: Hey!! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: D'ahh!! (Falls off the top of the building) Whooooooooooooooooooooooa!! Lary: I got the donuts! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 22 snails, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in the invisible boatmobile on the road where they stop and saw Larry the Lobster) All 22 Snails: (Singing) ... The wheel and then Barnacle Boy layed an egg! Hey hey! Mermaid Man: You know that fella over there used to be Jumbo Shrimp. He reminds me of someone who has some huge muscles and biceps. But he could go back to crime... (Snaps) Just like that! Barnacle Boy: (Laughs nervously) Larry Lobster: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooa!! Somebody help! Help me!! (They see Boss, Dan and Spike are on Larry the Lobster on his chest) Dan: You're under a rest Jumbo Shrimp! Spike: Yeah. Don't make any funny moves muscle boy! Mermaid Man: Stop! Stop! Let him go! Boss: You said you could snap... (Snaps) Just like that! Larry Lobster: Get off of me! (Boss, Dan and Spike got off of his chest) Those boys gone crazy and gone way out of control like these bully snails! Victoria: That's not Jumbo Shrimp, Boss! Sweet Sue: Yeah. That's Larry the Lobster! He like living large! Eugene: Nice try though, boys. Pat: Meow! Larry Lobster: I was late for gym exercise today. I can't be stop by heroes about now. Then I'll be stopping by Goo Lagoon for a change! (Runs off to gym. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Diner building where all 22 snails are sitting near the table in front of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) Dan: We can't believe it! We snails rode the invisible boatmobile met a villain who exactly Larry the Lobster and get the donuts for you heroes all in one day. Spike: Yeah. So, what are we going to do tomorrow? Barnacle Boy: Uhh... Say snails why don't you do us all a favor and go to Barg 'n' Marts and see if the whistles are on sell still. Daniel: Okay. We're going to check it out right now. Little Dollar: Let us know if we run into anymore villains. Yo-yo: Don't be to hasty there fellow heroes. Gary: You heard Barnacle Boy you guys. Let's go to Barg 'n' Marts! Snellie: Maybe we can bring twice as many whistles! Muffsies: I can't wait! Then we go back to join these two heroes! Petey: Okay we get it. (All 22 Snails got up from the table and goes out of the diner building and by slithering outside toward Barg 'n' Marts for more whistles) Mermaid Man: You know, for a cute adorable snails, they're not so bad. They would be great sidekick snails. Barnacle Boy: Let's ditch em. Mermaid Man: Right behind ya! (He and Barnacle Boy got up from the table and got out of the diner building when we cut to Barg 'n' Marts where all 22 snails are looking through the window) Mary: What are we looking at, Gary? Gary: Look! Someone else is buying some whistles and it's some sort of like a villain. Pat: Meow? (All 22 Snails saw through the window and saw The Dirty Bubble when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails looking through the window at Barg 'n' Marts where they see The Dirty Bubble buying some whistles) Dirty Bubble: (Giggles evilly) Oh whistles how I love you so much. I'm going to buy all the whistles and hand them all the fake ones and no one will be able to stop me. (Giggles evilly) Foofie: Yup. That's the villain alright. Billy: Who is that round fellow? Boss: I'm telling you, Fellas that is not a friend of ours. He is an arch enemy of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Micheal: But what's his name? Gary: That's The Dirty Bubble! Spike: Who? Dan: The Dirty What? Gary: The Dirty Bubble! You know. The arch enemy of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in the series we were watching on television back at our clubhouse. Lary: I bet he's doing something evil today. Time to crash this party. Snellie: Let's show him who we are! Daniel: And to prove what heroes we are! Pat: Meow! (All 22 Snails got inside Barg 'n' Marts toward The Dirty Bubble) Boss: Hold it right there, Bubble! Dirty Bubble: Huh? Who said that? Boss: I did. Dirty Bubble: (Sees all 22 snails) Hun? Snails? Oh I'm dreadfully sorry. I thought they were two heroes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy that you were. Gary: Well sort of. As we were wondering. Do you have anymore whistles we can borrow? Dirty Bubble: Oh sure thing after all I give up all the evil ways. Here you go. (Hands them all the whistles) Pat: Meow. Micheal: Oh thank you Dirty Bubble. Victoria: You know. You're not so bad after all. Eugene: I wonder if we can blow into it. Penney: Let's just blow it once and find out. Sweet Sue: No one will ever know about these whistles. Edward: Yes indeed. I can sure blow into this whistle which The Dirty Bubble gave us. Gary: C'mon everybody let's all blow our whistles! Pat: Meow! (All 22 Snails blow into their whistles but it doesn't make any noise. Dirty Bubble giggles evilly) Dirty Bubble: You Fooooooooooooooooooooools! Gary: Hey what gives?! Those doesn't make any tunes! Snellie: They don't blow any tunes at all! Dirty Bubble: Don't you see? I tricked you all by giving you the fake whistles! (Gary and Daniel blow their whistles but they don't do anything. All 22 Snails discover that they were fake) Petey: Those whistles are fake! Muffsies: Why did you give us fake whistles? Dirty Bubble: I put the whistles at the Barg 'n' Marts! However, I don't want them getting there! And now I will blow this whistle to create several Bubble Snails! Mary: Bubble Snails?! Billy: You wouldn't! Dirty Bubble: I would! (Blows into the whistles and creates 22 Bubble Snails who are evil) Bubble Snails: MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (We cut back to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy who are about to go back in the Invisible Boatmobile but discover that it is missing) Barnacle Boy: Dagnabbit. Mermaid Man: What's the matter? Barnacle Boy: Where did we park the Invisible Boatmobile? Mermaid Man: It's gotta be around here somewhere I knew it. (He and Barnacle Boy looked for the Invisible Boatmobile again) Boatmobile!? Where are you?! (Touches the Invisible Boatmobile and got on it) Barnacle Boy! I found it! (Starts the Boatmobile and the gas spits flames on Barnacle Boy again) All 22 Snails: (Off screen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Barnacle Boy: Gaping Guppies! Someone's in trouble! Mermaid Man: Sounds like the snails are screaming for help. And there's only one villain who's at the Barg 'n' Marts, Barnacle Boy. Barnacle Boy: You're right, Mermaid Man. There's evil afoot. Mermaid Man: EVIL!! Barnacle Boy: Mermaid Man! We gotta rescue the snails! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy drove the Invisible Boatmobile all the way to Barg 'n' Marts got inside and saw all 22 snails, several bubble snails and the Dirty Bubble) Mermaid Man: Hold it right there, Dirty Bubble! Dirty Bubble: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Mermaid Man: That's right. Leave all 22 snails alone and we won't stop. Barnacle Boy: You tangle with the wrong side of justice, Dirty Bubble! Dirty Bubble: Oh is that so? I've got an army of Bubble Snails that will fight you for it. Get em Bubble Snails!! Bubble Snails: MREOOOW!! (Charges toward Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) Boss: Watch out, Heroes! Mermaid Man: Never fear young snails we discover bubbles and their weaknesses. Sewing pins... Ready! (He and Barnacle Boy took out their sewing pins and several Bubble Snails get scared. Mermaid Man popped 10 bubble snails with his sewing pin. Barnacle Boy popped 10 more bubble snails with his sewing pin. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy popped 2 bubble snails of each with their sewing pins) Dirty Bubble: You may have defeated my several bubble snail army! You still cannot stop me! Gary: Hey Mermaid Man. May I do the honors!? Mermaid Man: Of course! (Gary took out the sewing pin out of his shell which really scared The Dirty Bubble) Dirty Bubble: Oh no. Oh no you fool. Stay back! The Point! Ooh ooh ooh! Watch the point AAAAH! (Gary pops the Dirty Bubble with his sewing pin) All 22 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Mermaid Man: Ha ha! You did it, Gary! Barnacle Boy: Yeah uh you're a hero. Gary: I am?! Snellie: That's the way to pop The Dirty Bubble! Lary: Yeah. You stopped The Dirty Bubble! You're a real hero, Gary! Gary: Thanks guys! Mary: That was the bravest thing you ever did. (Kisses Gary and Gary's eyes turn to hearts) Mermaid Man: Awww. Spike: Mary kissed that snail again! Dan: Yeah. Why does Mary like Gary so much? Boss: Let it go, boys. I think Mary knows what she's doing. Rocky: Abut those whistles, we're really sorry about exhausted you, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. We promise it won't happen again. Pat: Meow. Daniel: Yeah the truth is we discover those whistles The Dirty Bubble gave us were really fake. Barnacle Boy: Apology excepted Snails. Since you told the truth. I'll give you your whistles back. (Takes the two whistles out of his pocket and hands em to Gary and Daniel) Gary: Our whistles! Mermaid Man: Now are you snails up for another ride in the invisible boatmobile? All 22 Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! (We cut to the outside town of Bikini Bottom were Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and all 22 snails riding the invisible boatmobile) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and all 22 snails: (Singing) Ohhh... Jingle bells Mermaid Man smells Barnacle Boy layed an egg. The Dirty Bubble popped and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Snail-Friends got away!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Barnacle Boy: Watch out. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob's watching Gary writing his snail journal of what he and his snail friends did today) SpongeBob: Hey, Gary. How was your day at the Snail-Clubhouse today? Gary: It was great, SpongeBob. We watched a Saturday morning T.V. show called The Adventures Of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and now we snails finally get to meet them. Lary: Mermaid Man says that we can be great sidekick snails. Snellie: And we met a villain named The Dirty Bubble. SpongeBob: You did met Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, My two greatest heroes in Bikini Bottom? Gary: Of course. Oh and Daniel and I blew the whistles all day long just before Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy showed up when we first met them. SpongeBob: Whistles huh? You know Gare, This reminds me of the time when Patrick and I met Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy at Shady Shoals for the very first time. And all the times when I won the contest. Remember the Conch Signal? Gary: I sure do. SpongeBob: (Laughs) Yeah good times. Good times. You three snails sure had fun today didn't ya? So tomorrow I am about to date someone. And try not to follow me while you figure out the next big adventure which is going to be even better. Understand Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there! My name is Eugene Krabs. Little Dollar and I decided to take a vacation to the Fishama Islands I made the name up. The only reason I want to go on this vacation was because it would make Little Dollar happy. So we decided to take an airplane there. But some storm ruin out trip! We crash on a strange island that we never been on before. While Gary and Daniel and the rest of the Snail-Friends discover that SpongeBob's dating someone, Little Dollar and I have to escape this island together. But will we get off this island? Next time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "The Vacation". See ya later, lads! Category:List of season four transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts